Shiko Family/Transcript
Observation Begins Annie: "It wasn't long until'' ''Satsuki threatened Toshio." is playing with his Meowth, Pikachu, Dialga, and Azelf plushies Yuki: "Why are you playing with your Pokemon plushies? I just want to know? okay Toshio?, I won't hurt you." Toshio: "Because I want to." Satsuki: "TOYS, TV, GAMES AND BOOKS ARE FOR PRE-TEENS AND UP! YOU KNOW WHAT! ARE A PUNISHED BABY! SPANKING!!!!!!" puts Toshio on her lap and spanks him Toshio: "MOM!" Yuki: "MOOO-OOOM! SHE DOING IT AGAIN!" Satoko: "SATSUKI! NO!" Satsuki: "If you tell anyone, I will cut your throat!" Satoko: "Naughty Swivel, Satsuki." puts Satsuki on the Naughty Swivel Naughty Swivel Annie: "It wasn't long until Satsuki snatched Yoshi's favorite toy off him." Satoko: "When she snatches Yoshi's toys of him, it just breaks my heart." is happily baubling in his crib while playing with his Vulpix plush Yuki: "Awww, Hi Yoshi." snatches Yoshi's Vulpix doll off him Satsuki: "TOYS ARE FOR PRE-TEENS AND TEENAGERS, YOU WILL NOT GET THIS BACK UNTIL YOU ARE 12!!!!!!!!" bawls Annie: "Yuki, let mom handle this." Yuki: "Okay Annie." Satoko: "Satsuki Jito Shiko, give back Yoshi's toy or you are going on the Naughty Swivel." Satsuki: "MOM! TOYS ARE FOR PRE-TEENS AND TEENAGERS! HOW OLD IS HE? 4 MONTHS!" Satoko: "So? you don't make the rules Satsuki" Satsuki: "HE'S NOT HAVING IT BACK CUZ IT'S FOR 12 AND UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reflection Room Annie vs. Satsuki Annie: "When Toshio was playing Sonic Chronicles with his friend, Hanako, who was the same age as him, Satsuki snatched both DSi off them and out them in a closet, boy!, Yuki did lose it!" Satsuki: "Give me those." and Hanako save their games and turn of their DSi before Satsuki comes in Satsuki: "GAMES ARE FOR 12 AND UP! GIVE ME THOSE GAMES AND DS NOW!" snatches the DSi off Hanako and Toshio Yuki: "SATSUKI! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! THEY CAN DO WHAT THEY WANT!" Kazuki: "Yuki, calm down..." Yuki: "NO! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HANAKO AND TOSHIO WERE ONLY PLAYING! SATSUKI! YOU ARE A (bleep) THAT THINKS EVERYTHING IS FOR PRE-TEENS LIKE ME AND TEENAGERS LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Satoko: "Yuki, I know you like keeping an eye on your younger siblings..." Yuki: "Mom, I want them to have fun with eachother." Satoko: "I know dear, let me handle Satsuki, you get Toshio and Hanako's DSi and run with Toshio and Hanako, Yuki." Hanako, and Toshio flee, while Satoko gets tough with Satsuki physically drags the screaming, crying and bawling Satsuki upstairs Satsuki: "TOYS, GAMES, BOOKS, AND TV ARE FOR 12 AND UP! MY HOUSE! MY RULES!" Satoko: "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! TOSHIO AND HANAKO CAN PLAY AS LONG AS THEY LIKE! YOU ARE BANNED FROM HANGING OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR 5 MONTHS!, TOYS, BOOKS, TV, AND GAMES ARE NOT JUST FOR PRE-TEENS AND TEENAGERS!" Satsuki: "THEY ARE FOR TEENS AND PRE-TEENS ONLY!" Satoko: "GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU START BEHAVING!!!!!!!!!" pushes Satsuki in her bedroom and slams the door Satsuki (screaming on top of her lungs): "TOYS ARE FOR PRE-TEENS AND UP ONLY! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" screams, smashes the furniture, trashes the bedroom, throws pillows at her parents downstairs, and bites Toshio Toshio: "Mom!" cries Kazuki: "Satsuki, tell Annie and your mother you're sorry please." Satsuki: "NO! I HATE YOU!" Satoko: "You do not bite your little brother!" Satsuki: "I AM THE ELDEST! I MAKE THE RULES! AND I WILL DO REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU SAY!" Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts